Simply for Convenience
by modini
Summary: Mandy is annoyed with Irwin constantly trying to score a date with her. So, she convinces Billy to be in a fake relationship with her to get Irwin off her back, but will it work? And is there something more to this? Rated M for Safety. Billy X Mandy
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is my first story, so any feedback would be appreciated. Please enjoy and let me know if you would like more.)

Chapter 1: Frustration and Annoyance

Mandy's love story began like so many others; flowers, a question, and a swift kick to the groin.

"But Mandy," Irwin wheezed as he started to feel something other than pain and suffering flow back into his body, "Why won't you go out with me? It's been six years."

"Yes, Irwin. It has. However, you do not seem to get the memo that I am not nor have ever been interested in romance. It is for the weak and brainless." Mandy sighed. They were sixteen now, puberty come and gone, and she felt that besides the physical aspects, nothing had changed. She was still being annoyed by Irwin's attempts to make her "his woman". As they got older though, Irwin was starting to get more frequent in his attempts to ask her out. Many high school students were getting it in their mind that dating and romance was the most important aspect in their sad, pathetic lives. Irwin, not surprisingly, had followed suit. It didn't help her either that now she was "gorgeous". She had long blonde hair, curvy hips, and as Sperg put it before he "went missing" a year ago, "perky boobs that would make the most perverted man happy."

"Mandy, I will follow you until the end of time to prove my love for you!" Irwin proclaimed, somehow finding the strength to grab his flowers for her and prop himself on one knee.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Mandy shuddered as she walked away from him.

Irwin is getting too annoying, she mused to herself. She hated the aspect that a man who had a crush on a woman could continually ask for a date until he was "friend-zoned", and he was "persistent" and a "martyr for love". She on the other hand, was considered a bitch because "how dare she not accept his feelings" and "he was such a nice guy". They will all pay when I rule the world, she concluded.

But for the moment, that didn't solve the problem. She was banned from getting a hold of Cinnamon, thanks to Grim trying to prevent her ruling the world. Even though she could intimidate him to let her do her thing, if she did that today, there was still years of research that needed to come about, and she didn't have years to wait to get Irwin off her back. She needed a better understanding of Chemistry, which she was receiving for free thanks to years of scheduling her own classes and public school funding her AP classes.

And she couldn't get rid of him either. He was half mummy, and a quarter vampire. She was not going to upset Underworld forces just to get rid of a pest. Besides, after Sperg's "disappearance," the police were now getting concerned about the safety of the students of Endsville. She was not a prime suspect in the case, since no one could prove he hadn't "run away," but since everyone knew that Irwin was infatuated with her, she would be considered a prime suspect. Even if they did manage to find his body, the circumstantial evidence would be highly against her.

How could she rid herself of Irwin continued to swirl in Mandy's mind, until an all too familiar voice called out to her.

"MAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDY!"

Sigh. Somedays it did not pay off to be Mandy.


	2. Chapter 2

A Quick Note from the Author

* * *

Hey everyone. This story is my first fanfic, so I didn't think people would take the time to notice or care. However, after over a year, I've found there is support for me to continue. I hope you like it even though I admit that I haven't watched the show in ages. They might be out of character, so please continue to send me feedback and reviews. It really does help. I'll try to continue for those who are interested. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Quickly (And Poorly) Conceived Plan

Billy rushed over to Mandy excitedly, to the frustration of Mandy. Her thoughts interrupted by the now tall, lanky boy she tolerated for so many years. He wasn't in shape, by any means, but his teenage metabolism made it so he had an insatiable appetite without the weight to go with it. A small amount of peach fuzz covered his upper lip with the occasional acne here and there. He wasn't ugly, per say, but he wasn't insanely handsome either. None the less, this wasn't important as Mandy begrudgingly listened to Billy's important news.

"Mandy, my report cards say that I'm doing really well in class!"

Now, anyone who knew Billy would think this was absolute bullshit. However, after constantly failing for many years, his teachers decided he would need more one on one help in the future, and worked to make sure he received Special Education. He wasn't on the Autistic Spectrum by test standards, but no one could deny that he was basically an idiot. Either way, they found that he was doing surprisingly well for himself.

"That's great, Billy." Mandy said unimpressed. She was too busy deciding about what to do about Irwin to give a fuck about what Billy had to say. Clearly, Mandy was not catching a break because as Billy was going on about what he had been doing in class, who should arrive but Mindy sporting her ditzy cheerleader entourage. Mindy was incredibly beautiful and popular, just like she had always wanted. Too bad her personality was still the equivalent of dog shit covered in glitter.

"Hey, Mandy! See you're still hanging around that loser. Oh, I really shouldn't say that about your boyfriend." Mindy sneered. Despite trying to get a rise out of Mandy, she clearly wasn't succeeding. Mandy was about to tell Mindy to fuck off, but Billy surprisingly spoke up.

"Mindy, stop it. You know Mandy is my best friend. You just wish you could be as great of a friend as Mandy." Mandy was surprised. Not only was Billy using human language, but he defended her without meaning to. Maybe she should have listened to him about his classes.

"What?! She constantly calls you an idiot, and hits you?! How could she be better than me?!"

"Maybe she's violent and mean, but she still spends time with me and Grim, and hasn't murdered us yet. Besides, you're not a very nice person either."

"Just admit you love her, you moron! You've been around her for years, and yet you still spend time with her no matter all the terrible things she puts you and this school through!"

"It's not like that, Mindy! Mandy is my best friend, and that's all there is to it. You're just jealous you can't hang out with her."

Mindy was about to snap, but Mandy ended the situation quickly. "Alright, that's enough. I don't want to miss the bus because you two are arguing. Billy, come with me. Mindy, go away."

Mandy started walking the other direction with Billy to the sounds of Mindy's shrill screams and protests, but she didn't care. She was more interested in what transpired. Billy had tried to defend Mandy, and she wasn't ready. Granted, it was a poor argument. But still, for Billy that was big. And then she realized, Billy was Irwin's closest friend. If she was to date him, Irwin would be mad, but he wouldn't be able to keep Billy away from her. Billy would do anything to be next to her, since as he put it, she was his best friend. And maybe, since Irwin cared about Billy's friendship so much, maybe he would just concede. It was dumb and risky, but almost everyone was hoping they would end up together, so why not speed up the process?

"Billy," Mandy stuttered, "would you do me a huge favor?"

Billy turned in surprise. "Sure, Mandy! What do you need?"

"I need you to be my boyfriend."


End file.
